Children of the Caribbean
by Emawei
Summary: Short stories about the characters we love, as children.
1. A Little Sailor

A little sailor sat at a giant, oak table. His legs dangled over the edge of the chair that was too big for him. He straightened his little white wig and reached over the table.

There was a map set out on the table with little ships placed on top. At one end was the royal navy and at the other were the pirates of the Caribbean.

"Die you pirate scum!" He shouted at his toy ships, knocking down two of the pirate ships.

He advanced his naval ships towards the pirates, flattening his pirate army with his hand. He shoved all the pirate ships onto the floor with a clatter. Everything, but his naval ships had been shoved onto the floor around him. He sat there looking at the mess he had created. He wore a cheeky smile, but it melted off his face as he heard footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open and there stood his mother.

"What are you doing cutler?" she asked.

"I'm playing mother." He replied shyly.

"Well we have to go. You can clear up this mess later."

She held out a hand and he jumped up and walked over to his mother.

"Mother, I want to be a captain one day and fight naughty pirates."

"I'm sure you will be."

He took his mothers had in his and walked out the door closing it behind them.


	2. The Girl in the Window

The door opened slightly and closed again. A small girl walked up to the window and climbed up the window seat. She starred out of the window at the passersby.

She loved looking out of the window. She loved seeing the different kinds of people that passed it. She loved the different kinds of outfits. But most of all she loved the women's amazing dresses.

She jumped and turned round at the sound of the door. She smiled at her father walking twards her.

"Do you like the dresses little Lizzie?" he asked.

"No, daddy I like that." She pointed towards a man standing by a fruit stall.

"But he's a pirate." He said, startled by his daughters choice.

"I like his clothes." She replied as if she hadn't heard her father. "I want to be just like him when I'm older."

"No you don't Elizabeth Swan. You shall be a lady of society." He shouted angrily.

"Yes father. Sorry Father."

And with that she jumped up and walked towards the door, like an injured puppy. Her father looked towards her.

"Tell the maids that you are allowed to have a cake."

"Thank you." She said happily and ran off.

* * *

_Thank you reviewers. Hopefully there will be Jack and Barbossa stories and I will try to think of one for Ragetti. Thank you agian._


	3. Pickpocketing

It was night in Tortuga and the town centre was crowded with drunken pirates. They were so drunk, they had forgotten why they were there. They were falling over, dancing and trying to start fights.

If you looked down on the scene it would have looked like a sea of people, on a stormy night. If you looked carefully you would have seen a shadow dodging between everyone. If you had looked even harder you would have seen a boy pick-pocketing.

He was taking all kinds of things; small change, watches and purses. Anything of value in that town centre would be in his pocket. .

Every now and then he looked around him to see if anyone had noticed him.

"I have enough now. If I take anymore, I'll be pushing my luck." He thought to himself.

So he made a quick getaway, dodging, jumping and sliding out of the way of objects that were being thrown at anyone and everyone. He got to the outskirts of the crowd and ran towards an alleyway. When he was hidden in the shadows of the buildings, he whipped out a sack. He chucked all the valuables into the sack, slung it over his shoulder and walked away. It was an ordinary sack, but it had something printed on it. It said:

**PROPERTY OF**

**JACK SPARROW**

* * *

_Hope you like my new chapter!! Thank you to all my reviewers. Coming soon..... Barbossa_


	4. Apples

A boy sat on the doorstep of his home, looking out into his garden. It was a warm and the sun was blinding. He was slightly tanned and wore simple town's people clothes. As he sat on the doorstep he could smell what his mother was cooking. It wafted from the kitchen to where he sat. The thought of crisp, juicy apples covered in sweet, sugary crumble made his mouth water. He loved apple crumble. He loved apples. His father had planted apple tress before he'd left, and his mother would pick the apples and cook them in all sorts of ways. Every Sunday she made him apple crumble.

"Hector." His mother called, making him jump.

He stood up and ran into the house, to a table where a bowl of steaming, apple crumble sat. He sat down and ate as if it was going to disappear. He knew he would burn his tongue, but he didn't care. After three bowls, he put down his spoon and pushed the bowl away. He stood up and ran into the garden to pick some more apples. He filled a basket with red and green apples and took them to the kitchen, where his mother sat. She looked over the top of her cup of tea when he walked in. She put down her tea and laughed.

"Hector Barbossa you do like your apples." She said lovingly.

She took the basket from his hands and put it down on the worktop.

"Do you want to help me peel them?" She asked.

He nodded, took a peeler and started peeling the apples.

* * *

_Thanks again to my reviewers. Up next...... James Norrington._


	5. Smugglers

The stars shone bright against the dark night sky. A boy sat on the edge of a cliff looking down at the caves below, through his new spyglass. Every night for the past week he had waited until everyone had gone to bed and sneaked out of the house. He had been watching men moving about in the caves.

Candle light flickered on the cave walls. There was a pile of boxes stacked outside the cave. Men walked back and forth, carrying the boxes into the cave. A boat bobbed up and down, to and from an unseen ship.

He knew they were smugglers and he was scared to get closer to the cave because he knew what they were like. His father had told him that they would do anything to get money, but he had to get closer. The thought of catching them sent adrenaline rushing through his veins. He moved slowly and quietly through the shadows towards the caves, when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around to see his father staring back at him.

"James Norrington, what do you think you are doing?" His father whispered angrily.....

* * *

_ Thank you Damsel for giving me the idea for my story! This is a short version of my new story, which will be coming soon. Thank you for reviewing._


End file.
